dagedar_tv_series_sfandomcom-20200213-history
DaGeDar TV Series Episodes
DaGeDar TV Series has blank number of seasons with 52 episodes in each season. Season 1 Episode 1: DaGeDar... Episode 2: The Crystal Collectors, Complete Episode 3: Dag-Runner Danger Episode 4: A Village in Need Episode 5: Crystal Conundrum Episode 6: Shopping Mall Brawl Episode 7: Outsmarted Episode 8: The Struggle Within Episode 9: The Crystal Catcher Episode 10: Palatino Ploy Episode 11: Another Enemy? Episode 12: A New Ally Episode 13: Catastrophic Capture Episode 14: Red Velvet Rescue Episode 15: Intelligent Escape Episode 16: Dag-Battle Showdown Episode 17: Hidden Powers Episode 18: Stowaways Episode 19: Mountain Mutations Episode 20: The Island in the Hurricane Episode 21: Denison Disaster Episode 22: Farming Fools Gold Episode 23: The Village in the Forest Episode 24: A Temporary Alliance Episode 25: Reunion Episode 26: The Temple of Ghosts Episode 27: Gassy Situation Episode 28: Divide and Hide Episode 29: The Mysterious Stranger Episode 30: Pitstop Peril Episode 31: Battle! For the Ultra-Crystal Episode 32: Behold, The General Episode 33: Mediterranean Mayhem Episode 34: Deceit Episode 35: Dag-Nection Episode 36: Uyeno's Undercover Episode 37: Thieves in the Night Episode 38: Counterfeit Deal Episode 39: Scientific Setback Episode 40: The Secret Map Episode 41: Ultra-Crystal Chaos, Part 1 Episode 42: Ultra-Crystal Chaos, Part 2 Episode 43: Ultra-Crystal Chaos, Part 3 Episode 44: Wish Us Luck Episode 45: Spar in the Simulator Episode 46: Looking Back Episode 47: Preparing for What's Ahead Episode 48: The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 1 Episode 49: The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 2 Episode 50: The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 3 Episode 51: The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 4 Episode 52: The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 5 Season 2 Episode 1: World DaGeDar Tournament? Episode 2: The Preliminaries, Part 1 Episode 3: The Preliminaries, Part 2 Episode 4: Welcome to China, Part 1 Episode 5: Welcome to China, Part 2 Episode 6: Welcome to China, Part 3 Episode 7: Welcome to America, Part 1 Episode 8: Welcome to America, Part 2 Episode 9: Welcome to America, Part 3 Episode 10: Welcome to Africa, Part 1 Episode 11: Welcome to Africa, Part 2 Episode 12: Welcome to Africa, Part 3 Episode 13: Welcome to Spain, Part 1 Episode 14: Welcome to Spain, Part 2 Episode 15: Welcome to France, Part 1 Episode 16: Welcome to France, Part 2 Episode 17: Welcome to Russia, Part 1 Episode 18: Welcome to Russia, Part 2 Episode 19: Welcome to Australia, Part 1 Episode 20: Welcome to Australia, Part 2 Episode 21: Welcome to Italy, Part 1 Episode 22: Welcome to Italy, Part 2 Episode 23: Welcome to Scotland, Part 1 Episode 24: Welcome to Scotland, Part 2 Episode 25: Next Stop, Iceland Episode 26: Tournament Rules Episode 27: Let the Tournament Begin! Episode 28: Dag-Sphere Destruction Episode 29: Particle Point Pressure Episode 30: Dark Magic Discovery Episode 31: Obstacle Onslaught Episode 32: Sweet Victory Episode 33: Here We Go, The Final Stage! Episode 34: